This invention relates generally to projection displays.
Many projection display systems are driven by ultra high pressure (UHP) mercury halide arc lamps. These arc lamps generate most of their light in the green portion of the spectrum and very little light in the red portion of the spectrum.
In order to produce display images that have color temperatures meeting various display standards, the projection systems discard a high percentage of the green light in order to achieve the right color balance between the green, blue and red components. This accommodation may decrease the brightness of the display, complicate projection system design and limit the size of the display that the arc lamp can power.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to utilize light sources that generate light with an imbalance between the color components.